Feel So Bad
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 날 지나가 그 눈빛 못 본걸로 할게, 안 본걸로 할게 날 모른척해줘 흔들리는 내 맘 무너지기 전에 한 번이, 두 번이, 세 번이 돼 버린 우연 이제, 넌 운명같아 마지막 한 번 더, 두 번 더, 세 번 자꾸 보고싶어 내겐 둘 모두가 소중한데 너와 네 곁에 사람도 왜 하필 네가 전부 가진거니 원해온 모든 것을 다 너를 보면 눈물이 나 널 갖지 못해, 갖고 싶어 oh~ 너를 보면 맘이 아파 can never be mine, mine, mine, mine 꿈속에서 난 너를 안고서 사랑한다는 허튼 말을 해 뚝, 뚝 떨어진 눈물 툭,툭 털어낸 마음 너의 품 안이 날 숨쉬게 해 이제 가만히 내게 안기면 돼 아니라고 아니라고 너를 피했지만 이젠 비겁한 남자가 돼 버린 나, 널 원하고 있어 내겐 너무 소중한데 (oh) 네 곁의 나의 친구도 왜 하필 니가 전부 가진거니 꿈꿔온 모든 것을 다 너를 보면 눈물이 나 왜 너를 갖지 못해, 너를 갖고 싶어 왜 하필 내 맘을 건드린거니 Rap) it’s the place that you should be 어떤 선택이 맞는지 i need you want you back 멈춰멈춰 피하는 것도 다 엉켜 상처된 기억을 삼켜 i need you feel so bad 움켜 줫던 불안함 모두 안식처란 내게 편히 펼쳐 이젠 너무 소중한데 니가 그 누구 보다 더 나 지금 너에게로 가고 있어 전부 다 내려놓고서 아무것도 필요없어 널 사랑해서, 사랑해서 내가 어떻게든 지켜줄게 넌 나만 바라보면돼 i need you, i want you, i love you, feel so bad, feel so bad i need you, i want you, i love you, feel so bad bad i need you, i want you, i love you, feel so bad, feel so bad i need you, i want you, i love you, feel so feel so bad |-|Romanization= nal jinaga geu nunbit mot bongeollo halge, an bongeollo halge nal moreuncheokhaejwo heunteullineun nae mam muneojigi jeone han beoni, du beoni, se beoni dwae beorin uyeon ije, neon unmyeonggata majimak han beon deo, du beon deo, se beon jakku bogosipeo SG/WH naegen dul moduga sojung-hande neowa ne gyeote saramdo wae hapil nega jeonbu gajingeoni wonhaeon modeun geoseul da neoreul bomyeon nunmuri na neol gajji mothae, gatgo sipeo oh~ neoreul bomyeon mami apa can never be mine, mine, mine, mine ggumsogeseo nan neoreul angoseo saranghandaneun heoteun mareul hae dduk, dduk ddeo-reojin nunmul tuk,tuk teoreonaen maeum neoui pum ani nal sumswige hae ije gamanhi naege angimyeon dwae anirago anirago neoreul pihaetjiman ijen bigeobhan namjaga dwae beorin na, neol wonhago isseo SG/WH naegen neomu sojunghande (oh) ne gyeoteui naui chingudo wae hapil niga jeonbu gajingeoni ggumkkwo-on modeun geoseul da neoreul bomyeon nunmuri na wae neoreul gajji mothae, neoreul gatgo sipeo wae hapil nae mameul geondeuringeoni it’s the place that you should be eotteon seontaegi matneunji SG/DW i need you want you back meomchwomeomchwo pihaneun geotdo da eonggyeo sangcheodoen gieogeul samkyeo SG/DW i need you feel so bad umkyeo jwotdeon buranham modu ansikcheoran naege pyeonhi pyeolchyeo ijen neomu sojunghande niga geu nugu boda deo na chigeum neoegero gago isseo jeonbu da naeryeonohgoseo amugeotdo piryoeobseo neol saranghaeseo, saranghaeseo naega eoddeohgedeun jikyeojulge neon naman parabomyeondwae i need you, i want you, i love you, feel so bad, feel so bad i need you, i want you, i love you, feel so bad bad i need you, i want you, i love you, feel so bad, feel so bad i need you, i want you, i love you, feel so feel so bad |-|English= Pass me by, I’ll pretend not to have seen those eyes I’ll just say that I didn’t see you Please just ignore me Before my shaking heart collapses This coincidence happened once, twice, three times Now it feels like you are destiny For the last time, just once, twice, three more times, I keep missing you Both of you are so precious to me, you and the person next to you But why is it you who happened to take everything? Everything that I ever wanted Tears fall when I see you- I can’t have you but I want you Oh, my heart hurts when I see you Can never be mine, mine, mine, mine In my dreams, I am holding you And I am saying these nonsense words, I love you Tears fall drop by drop But I try to brush off my heart Your embrace makes me breath Just come into my arms and be still I tried convincing myself that it’s not and tried to avoid you But now I became a cowardly man and I want you Both of you are so precious to me, even my friend who is next to you But why is it you who happened to take everything? Everything that I ever dreamed of Tears fall when I see you- I can’t have you but I want you Why did you touch my heart? It’s the place that you should be Which decision is the right one? I need you want you back Stop, stop avoiding, swallow up the memories that are tangled up and scarred I need you feel so bad The scrunched up nervousness, I’ll make it into a place of peace and spread it out within me Now you are so precious, more than anyone else I am going to you right now, after letting everything else go I don’t need anything else Because I love you, because I love you I will protect you, whatever it takes I just need to look at you i need you, i want you, i love you, feel so bad, feel so bad i need you, i want you, i love you, feel so bad bad i need you, i want you, i love you, feel so bad, feel so bad i need you, i want you, i love you, feel so feel so bad Category:Songs